In The Trees
by MunchkinPotterhead08
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy meet when they are five. They become friends instantly and bond over their love of books, creativity, and the fact that they are both magical. Follow through Rose's eyes as these best friends grow up and deal with Hogwarts, crazy families and their pasts, and new-found feelings.
1. Clearing Tears

**Hello! This is my first time ever writing fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. At the time that I'm uploading this, I have already written the first 19 or so chapters of this story in my journal but only have the first two typed out. Please let me know if you like this, or if you hate it. Oh, and it does not follow any of the events that take place in Cursed Child. It is strictly how I view each of these characters so you may disagree.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Now without further ado I present:**

 **In The Trees**

 **A Scorose Fanfic**

Clearing Tears (July 9, 2011)

"Rosie! Come back!" I can hear Al yelling from behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I yell back. He stops dead in his tracks. We've been best friends since we were born so he knows that if I tell _him_ to leave me alone, I mean it.

I reach the gate to the forest and pull it open. As it slams shut behind me, I look around nervously through teary eyes. I've only been in this forest twice. The first time was when I was 3 and James told me and Albus that we would find candy. I had ended up getting lost. Since my vision had been blurred by tears, I had tripped over a tree branch and hit my head on a rock. I had eventually passed out and when I woke up, I was on Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's couch with Mum crying next to me and shouts coming from the kitchen.

The second time was about four weeks ago. James, Al, and I had just gotten new toy brooms. We were called in for dinner, but I was struggling to land. Al and James had already run inside to get food. As I was going down, I lost control and my broom hit the gate and I toppled over it and landed on the forest side. I couldn't get the latch open so I curled up into a ball on the ground, crying until Aunt Ginny found me.

This time I'm in here because the other day me and Mum were at the market on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. I saw this pretty glass rose but Mum wouldn't but it. Today I went back after lunch but I got angry. I accidentally blew it to pieces because I'm five and can't control my magic yet. The shopman yelled at me so I ran back to Al's and cried in his room. Once Mum found out, she told me to go back and apologize. But when I got there the man yelled at me again. James started teasing me when I got back, so I ran into the back garden and through the gate.

The Potters live in Godric's Hollow and every house on this side has a gate leading into a huge forest. Most kids would probably explore every inch of it, but I've always stayed inside the dining room and read, or played chess with Al in the living room, so I immediately regret my decision to come back here. But I'm not willing to go back while I'm still crying.

After a minute of looking around, I decide to just go straight so I could easily come back. A dandelion catches my eye and I stop to pick it up, but forget which way I was going. I choose another direction and continue walking. Two squirrels, four daisies, a toad, and one butterfly later, I come across an odd ladder.

It seemed to lead up to the treetop and was surrounded by a flowerbed of -coincidentally- roses. I looked up and saw it lead to a treehouse. Thinking about whether to climb up or not, I hear a rumble of thunder and immediately start crying again. The only thing I hate more than spiders is thunder and lightning. I love the rain but thunder has always scared me. With a second more hesitation, I start climbing the ladder.

When I reach the top, I lift the trapdoor and climb in. As I close it, more thunder sounds, so I run to the corner and start crying yet again.

"Hello?" I jump at the sound of a voice and look around. In the opposite corner there was a lantern lit and in the shadows I could see the outline of a little boy my age.

"Are… are you okay?" he asks quietly. Outside lightning strikes, so I bury my head in my arms. Through them, I can see him come over and grab another lantern on his way. He comes over and slowly puts his arms around me. I lean into him and cry.

After a while I decide to pull away and look at the kind boy. He had extremely pale skin, even in orange glow of the lantern, white-blonde hair, and very pretty grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"It's okay," he replies. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, so let's not be strangers anymore. I'm Scorpius." He holds out his hand.

"Like the constellation?" I ask. He shrugs with a confused look. "Well, I'm Rose." I grab his hand.

"Like the flower?" he asks. I nod. "Why were you crying?" he asks me quietly.

"Because the shopman yelled at me, then James teased me for crying, then I got lost, and finally, it started thundering," I respond.

"Are you afraid of the thunder?" I nod slowly. "Why?"

"Because it scares and I can't sleep when it thunders. Whenever it thunders at home, I sit with Mum and my little brother Hugo on the couch and read Muggle fairytales until we fall asleep," I say, immediately regretting my slip of 'Muggle'.

"You're a witch?" he asks. I nod very slowly. "I'm wizard!" he says excitedly. "I have Muggle fairy tales, by the way. Over there." He points behind me and my jaw drops. The entire wall is covered in a huge bookshelf filled with books. Muggle, teen, child, horror, romance- everything. It's like my personal heaven.

"Wow," I breathe out.

"Yeah. Dad bought all sorts of books for when I grow up. He even built this treehouse for me when I turned three. My Grandmother Cissy lives on the corner and I spend all of my summers with her. I usually stay up here though. She always brings me lunch here so I don't need to come down. Do you live here?" I shake my head.

"No, but my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry do, though. I'm over here all the time to see my best friend/cousin, Albus and his brother and sister, James and Lily. It also helps that our parents are best friends."

"Let's play game. We take turns asking each other questions." After I nod he continues, "I'll start. What is a 'constellation'?"

"It is a group of stars that create a picture in the sky. I read it book once. My turn! When is your birthday?"

"It is October 10, 2005. What about you?" he says.

"November 19, 2005. What is your… favourite colour?"

"Blue, you?"

"I like blue, too! Favourite candy?"

"Fudge Flies, what is yours?"

"I like this Muggle candy called Skittles. Why do you like Fudge Flies so much?"

"Mum always let's me eat a whole box on Christmas Eve. She's done it for as long as I can remember. It is one my favourite traditions. What is yo-" he was cut off by a shout of 'Rosie!' from the distance.

"Oh no! They must be so worried! I need to go. Can I come back tomorrow?" I ask shyly.

He smiles, "Of course! Bye… Flower."

"Bye… Star," I reply, grinning as I slip out of the trapdoor.

Once I'm a good distance from the treehouse, I shout, "I'm over here!" Less than 10 seconds later, Al and Mum are hugging me and James is apologizing profusely, all drenched from the storm.

Later, me and Al go upstairs for a sleepover and I fall asleep smiling as I look out the window and think of my new Star.


	2. Personal Heaven

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the queen, J.K Rowling**

Personal Heaven (July 10, 2011)

The next day I wake up and run downstairs. Aunt Ginny is making breakfast.

"Hello Rosie!" she says as I struggle to climb onto the stool behind the island. "This morning I'm making bacon and toast. And after breakfast we'll go down to Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's farm to pick some fresh peaches so we can have pie for lunch. Oh, your mum took Hugo and Lily to London for a walk and some shopping." She huffs angrily at the burnt toast.

I decide to wake up James and Al. I run up the stairs and jump onto Al's bed. He screams and nearly knocks me off the edge.

"Merlin, Rosie! Why did you wake me up?"

"So we could wake up James!" I exclaim. He smiles mischievously and climbs out of bed. When we get to James' room I climb onto his trunk to open the curtains and Al grabs a glass of water. Al pours the water on James' head and I throw pillows and dirty socks at him.

"ARGHHH! What was that for?!"James yells. We run out the door giggling and he chases us to the kitchen. When we get to the kitchen, Aunt Ginny tells us to sit down and eat. After breakfast we get ready and Floo to Uncle Percy's. We say a quick hello to 7-month old twins, Molly and Lucy. Then we run out to the farm and we each pick out 4 good peaches. When we get back to Godric's Hollow, Aunt Ginny says it will take a few hours for lunch to be ready.

I decide to go find Star. When I get to the forest I realize I don't remember the way to the treehouse. I wander around the forest for a couple of minutes and eventually find the ladder. I climb up and see Star reading on a beanbag chair in the corner.

"Star?"

"Hi Flower! I was wondering when you would show up," he says. I take a proper look around. In front of the bookshelf wall there is three beanbag chairs, in the corner there is a rocking chair in front of a fluffy dark blue rug, on the other side of the room is a desk covered in Muggle crayons and markers, and in the corner there is a door with a sign that says 'RESTROOM' and a shelf next to it full of board games.

"I had to go pick peaches at my uncle's farm after breakfast. Hey, what's that book about?" I point to a book that has a picture of stacked boxes on it's spine.

Star shrugs, "I haven't even looked at most of these books, yet." I grab a few and sit on the floor.

"Well, let's look through them now," I say and look at the first book I grabbed. He grabs a couple too and sits across from me. We get through all of them after a couple hours and it was _amazing._ There were books about trolls, dragons, plants, and potions. We even found a ton of Muggle books about flowers, cats, giraffes, and books that we couldn't say like 'Diffrigint' and 'Romes and Julytt'. Sadly, I eventually have to leave so Aunt Ginny won't worry, and say goodbye to Star after eating the last of his grandmother's sandwiches.

I walk toward the trapdoor and see the prettiest sunset ever, through the window. I run over to the window and take a seat at the desk. Star sits next to me.

As we watch the sunset, I get an idea and reach for a piece of parchment and some crayons. I use some orange and pink and yellow to draw it out.

When I finish Star says, "Wow, you good drawing."

"Thanks." Then he pulls open a drawer and pulls out a Muggle camera.

"Mum gave it to me when we took a trip to Germany in Janwury. She helped me take pictures of gardens and castles while there," he says as he snaps a picture of the setting sun. A few minutes later I get up to leave.

"I don't know when I'll be back. I'm going home tomorrow. Here, keep this," I say and hand him my drawing.

"Thank you. I'll ask Grandmother Cissy to have the picture printed and you can have that. Bye, Flower!"

"Bye, Star." I give him a hug and walk to the trapdoor. I glance at the sunset again then start walking back to Al's.


End file.
